


The Pond With Star Dust

by DoctorwhoQ



Category: Doctor Who, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anger, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Doctor Who Feels, Family Feels, Multi, Rory still loves her, Sister-Sister Relationship, love finds away, sister fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorwhoQ/pseuds/DoctorwhoQ
Summary: After an incident with a powerful stone The Doctor and Rory must find it and Amy but a powerful enemy is after it as well but Why does the look in her eyes look so familiar?





	The Pond With Star Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys bring you a new story. This takes place before The Power of Three. There is spoilers for doctor who so watch doctor who. If you have ideas about the story or how I can improve plz comment I would like to make this a longer story than I normally do and I have a plan for this story. LLAP

It was a cloudy day, with little too no sunshine outside, it looked as if it was going to rain later that day. Rory had just finished his shift at the hospital and had just gotten home. He was making tea for himself and had just gotten the kettle off the stove when he heard a familiar noise that mean excitement and fear for him and almost everyone in his family. The TARDIS was wheezing its itself back and forth into existence of the Ponds house. The doctor popped his head out with a frantic look on his face. “Hello Rory how are you?” he said walking towards him, something was very off about him. Rory opened his mouth to answer but was quickly interrupted “No time to answer that, I need your help,” he grabbed Rory's hand and quickly pulled him into the TARDIS and shut the doors. The doctor let go of Rory's hand and Ran to the console and started to press seemingly random buttons. 

“Doctor what going on, what are you doing?” Rory said getting increasing nerves, walking towards the Doctor. “Doctor where's Amy?” The Doctor started to hum as if trying to avoid the question of the ex-roman soldier. “Doctor where is my wife?” he asked sternly trying to remain calm when he can't find his wife and The Doctor not answering his question.

“Ah yes, Amy she's good, she is great, absolutely fantastic,” 

“Then where is she then?” Rory said as he got increasingly angry.

“Well now that's a story…”

Rory quickly interrupted him and shouted with blind rage growing fast inside of him like a fire  “DOCTOR, WHERE THE HELL IS MY WIFE!” 

“I don't know, ok,” Doctor replied his voice increasing in volume trying to get it over with.

“How do you not know,” Rory's voice was biter and rage filled more every second.

“You see Rory, now that's an interesting story. Me and Amy were looking for this..” the doctor stopped to think “ This thingy and when Amy touched it there was a glow and poof, she disappeared. The thingy too.” he looked at Rory's reaction, and if looks could kill, the Doctor would have been out of luck because this is his last regeneration. “Don't worry we can find her with your help, Rory the roman,” the doctor gave a slight grin trying to avoid the wrath of the roman warrior that he had seen in battle before and did not want to be his next fight. “If we find the thingy we can use it find you wife.”

Rory took a long, deep breath trying to calm down the burning rage inside him, so far it was not working so well for him that well. He knew yelling at the doctor would only wasted the time they had to find his Amy. “Ok, Doctor,” his voice still sounding quite venomous, “lets find the.. the… whatever the hell it is and get Amy back, and we will not rest till we do,”

“Now that's the spirit. We will find her I promise. We always do in the end,” the doctor said with a kind and hopeful  voice to try to offset the tone. He had went back to pushing buttons and pulling levers of the time lords stolen time machine. Rory took another breath this time working much more to calm down his rage at the time lord. 

“Ok, where do we start looking for Amy and that thing you keep talking about?” 

“Well you see that thing is very powerful and if we find it we can use it to finded her.”

“You already said that,” Rory said annoyed that The Doctor was repeating himself.

“Yes but it is true, there is one little problem,”

“A problem? What problem?”

“A killer is also after it, and me,” The Doctor said blatantly his face grew cold.


End file.
